


through the dark.

by flawful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Está muy malo, M/M, lees bajo responsabilidad, pronto vendrán más capítulos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawful/pseuds/flawful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De pronto, estrelló el vaso lleno de vodka contra la pared. Eso sencillamente no le podía estar pasando a él. Por favor, era Liam Payne. Él no era como los otros, él lo tenía bajo control. ¿Qué importaba lo que sus compañeros de banda habían dicho sobre él? No se estaba “desmoronando de a poco”. Eso era patético. Ellos eran patéticos. Quizás… Él era patético.</p>
<p>O, donde el mundo de Liam se está acabando, este no lo quiere reconocer, y Zayn hace que vea las cosas como en realidad son. Incluso si necesita usar la fuerza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	through the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que este no es muy bueno, pero vendrán más capítulos; por ahora, lee tranquilamente. :)

 

_I’m friends with the monster_

_That’s under my bed_

Se movía. Podía sentir a la muchacha que bailaba con él restregarse en su entrepierna de forma exagerada.

_Get along with the voices_

No le importaba realmente. Era nada. Sabía, de alguna manera, que tomaba la cadera de esa chica y escondía su cara en el cuello femenino. Sentía que ella sudaba, que estaba excitada, pero él no sentía _nada_.

_Inside of my head_

¿Copas de más?

_You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_

Sí, copas de más. Tal vez la gente lo miraba, tal vez no. Tal vez Harry, quien lo había acompañado esa noche a Funky Buddha, negaba en desaprobación, tal vez no.

No lo sabía.

_And you think I’m crazy_

Y no le importaba.

 

Había sido una semana bastante dura para ellos. Entrevistas, los conciertos, fans. Tenían que enfrentarlo todo el tiempo y lo sabían, pero el leg de Estados Unidos del Where We Are Tour había sido especialmente tedioso. Sobretodo esa semana.

Tenía derecho a relajarse, _¿no?_

Siguió bailando al son de uno de los tantos remix de aquella canción de Eminem, _The Monster_. Pero hasta él, con demasiado tequila en la cabeza, sabía que lo que hacía con esa muchacha ya no era ‘bailar’. Era prácticamente sexo con ropa, pero a Liam le dio igual, no era el primero, ni sería el último.

Era sorprendente cómo tomaba todo con tal facilidad. Le gustaba creer que era una de sus cualidades: no complicarse. Sí, algunas veces había llegado a revolucionar redes sociales al mostrarse preocupado por situaciones, o sólo aclarando rumores; alguna vez le importó, pero ya había aprendido a que le diera igual.

—Liam —escuchó a alguien decir su nombre en medio de la euforia del club.

—Mm —rezongó.

—Vámonos —habló fuertemente Harry para ser escuchado entre la multitud.

—Déjame en paz —Harry sólo rodó los ojos.

—Ya estás borracho.

— ¿Y? —respondió. No estaba actuando como caprichoso, era sólo la forma en la que se trataban a veces con el chico de ojos verdes.

— ¿Y? Hay paparazzi —respondió con simpleza.

Liam soltó a la muchacha y arregló su camisa. La chica gimió en disgusto.

— ¿Adónde vas? —preguntó.

— ¿Adónde crees?

—Pero la estábamos pasando bien —dijo ella con voz melosa.

Harry sólo se limitó a pararse allí sin decir nada. Sin querer observar, pero haciéndolo; sólo para saber cómo se desenvolvía Liam de la situación.

—Entiende, linda —No parecía esa su voz entre tanto vodka—. Ya es hora.

Y avanzó con el chico de rulos hacia la salida.

— ¡Llámame! —gritó ella.

—Claro —dijo el oji-café guiñando el ojo.

Era obvio que no le llamaría.

_— ¡I’m so fancy, you already know!_

Liam cantaba a todo pulmón una canción que parecía molestar a Harry. El último miraba por la ventana. Le pudieron haber preguntado en ese momento sobre su expresión de aire preocupado y habría dicho _“¿De qué hablas?_ ”, pero lo cierto es que su cara sí mostraba eso. Preocupación.

—Liam —Harry rompió el silencio del auto.

— _Fron LA to To…_ ¿Qué sucede?—Casi ni se entendía lo que decía. Su voz era diferente. Era enredada y entrecortada; con un acento peculiar al pronunciar la ‘s’ y la ‘c’. Era la típica voz de alguien que estaba bastante pasado de licor.

— ¿No crees que bebiste demasiado, _de nuevo_? —enfatizó en el “de nuevo”.

—Bah. ¿De qué rayos hablas?

— ¿De qué rayos hablo? Já —empezó—. Vamos, Liam, mírate. Estás borracho otra vez. Como ayer, como antier, como hace tres días. ¿Cuándo piensas parar?

Liam sólo se limitó a alzar los hombros en despreocupación y continuó cantando.

Harry tenía una mirada extraña en sus ojos. Esa mirada que aparece cuando alguien a quien quieres te preocupa. Una mirada de impotencia, cuando te das cuenta que no puedes hacer nada, más que observar. Esa era la forma en la que Harry miraba a Liam.

Llegaron al hotel.

 

 

 

El mayor trastabillaba para llegar al ascensor y el ojiverde tuvo que ayudarle pasando uno de los brazos de Liam sobre su hombro.

En el ascensor nadie habló. Era sólo el sonido de los dedos del oji-café golpeteando la baranda del elevador.

Cuando ambos salieron, sólo fueron unos pasos para llegar a sus habitaciones. Liam tuvo problemas con la llave, pero al final logró abrir la puerta. Harry sólo entró a su cuarto de un portazo. El oji-café alzó los brazos con despreocupación por segunda vez esa noche.

Sólo uno de los otros tres miembros escuchó las puertas cerrarse. No había dormido nada esa noche. Justo como las otras.

 

 

 

— ¡Buenos días a todos los presentes! —gritó una voz bastante conocida ya para todos.

—Buenos días, Ashton —dijeron al unísono algunos. Otros sólo levantaron la mano a modo de saludo.

— ¿Cómo estuvo su noche, chicos? —preguntó el chico castaño de pelo ondulado a los miembros de 5 Seconds of Summer.

—Supongo que estuvo bien, pero tuve un sueño extraño acerca de un alien que…

—Puedes comentarlo después, Michael —calló al último Calum— ¿Qué tal ustedes, chicos? ¿Tuvieron buena noche?

—Asombrosa —dijo Niall casi en tono sugestivo.

—Normal —comentó Louis.

—Estuvo bien —respondió a la pregunta Harry.

—No quiero imaginar la resaca que tienes —habló de nuevo Louis.

—Creo que eso se lo tendrías que preguntar a Liam —sugirió el chico de rulos con cizaña.

—Aguarda… Zayn, hermano,… ¿estás bien? Apenas has tocado tu comida —preguntó Luke, que hasta ese momento hablaba.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué…? —Zayn parecía confundido—. Sí, sí. Es sólo que no he tenido mucho apetito últimamente.

Después de eso todos se dedicaron a hablar de trivialidades. Que si el concierto de esa noche, que si el sueño de Michael… Cualquier cosa que pudiese vencer el aburrimiento.

Bueno, todos menos Zayn y Luke.

El rubio-castaño aportaba de vez en cuando un comentario a la conversación, pero no podía dejar de observar a Zayn. Y Zayn ya lo sabía, ya se había dado cuenta, pero no hizo nada. Prefirió simplemente terminar su desayuno e irse. Como si nada.

—Y… volviendo al tema, ¿celebraron mucho anoche? —preguntó Ashton.

—Oh, ya sabes. Nada fuera de lo normal —respondió Liam tomándose la cabeza, mientras ajustaba sus gafas oscuras.

—Ya lo veo —aportó Michael con una sonrisa burlona.

—Dime que no bailó como la última vez —se burló Niall.

—Oh, sí que lo hizo. Bastante sugestivo, ¿hm? Pero ni siquiera creo que lo recuerde —dijo Harry con ironía.  

Niall soltó una carcajada estruendosa. Era típico en Liam bailar, y típico también en el rubio encontrarlo en demasía gracioso.

La risa hizo que a Liam le doliera aún más la cabeza.

—Para tu información —empezó el oji-café tratando de adoptar un tono de voz sarcástico y fallando en el intento—, sí lo recuerdo. No es que tenga Alzhe… eso o lo que fuere.

Niall volvió a reír fuertemente, a Liam le dolió más la cabeza, Calum rodó los ojos y Ashton y Luke sólo observaban.

—Hey, vaya milagro que lo recuerdes —tentó Harry.

De pronto, la atmósfera se hizo más tensa.

— ¿Disculpa? —retó también Liam dando otro trago a su _coctel_.

—Nada —dijo Harry.

Las cosas quedaron así para el desayuno. De repente, todo supo amargo.

 

 

La rutina básica de Liam consistía en levantarse, ducharse, desayunar, tomar una cerveza, ensayar para algún concierto que tuviesen, aumentar la tensión con un poco de nicotina, estar en alguna red social, dar el concierto y festejar por su cuenta.

— _Shut the door, turn the light off…_

Estaban en ese momento ensayando para el concierto de la noche, y una de las canciones elegidas era _Moments._

Sentía que esa canción era especial para él. No porque él la comenzara, y prácticamente la dirigiera, sino porque sentía que le conectaba a alguien. Aún no sabía a quién. Pasó Danielle por su vida, Sophia. Pero ellas no le daban esta sensación de conexión que le ofrecía esta canción. Era algo casi mágico, podría decir. Era extraño y demasiado cursi para él.

Pero allí estaba.

— _I wanna be with you, I wanna feel your love…_

Podía escuchar los gritos de las chicas fuera del estadio, y de aquellas que ganaban concursos y pases backstage y estaban allí, mientras ellos ensayaban.

Eran gritonas y etcétera, pero, Liam les tenía cariño, y bastante. Después de todo, por ellas estaba allí, cantando. Por ellas estaba en este estadio. Por ellas había conocido cuatro idiotas que ahora eran sus mejores amigos. Les debía lo que era.

— _I wanna lay beside you, I cannot hide this, even though I try…_

De pronto, volteó a la izquierda. Y no supo si hacerlo fue bueno o malo.

Allí estaba Zayn

Y parecía mirarlo.

A él.

A Liam.

Volteó a la derecha para asegurarse de que, en efecto, el era el único al que Zayn observaba. Se sintió estúpido.

Los demás estaban en diferentes partes del escenario, haciendo cualquier tontada antes de que fuese su turno de cantar.

El castaño viró otra vez hacia Zayn. No quiso hacerlo.

La mirada miel del pelinegro estaba apagada. Triste, podría decir. Lo miraba, y la melancolía estaba reflejada en sus ojos. Quiso preguntarse…

¿Por qué?

Él no recordaba haber hecho nada.

Sólo sonrió y Zayn le devolvió la sonrisa. No quiso reparar más en el tema.

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, no te juzgo si quieres vomitar.
> 
> Sólo quise hacer algo diferente a lo normal.
> 
> :)
> 
> neonziam.


End file.
